


alrighty aphrodite

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream Supremacy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Praise, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, a weird mix of the two, degrading, domestic fluff but they’re not in a relationship, dream has so many options, lackluster ending, one big ass love triangle, please this man is so indecisive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dream isn’t a god, but he might as well be with how captivating he looks.(inspired by the song alrighty aphrodite by peach pit)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 18
Kudos: 571
Collections: Anonymous





	1. george

george doesn’t remember how he ended up with dream’s lips on his. it all happened in a flash, if anything. one moment, they’re planning a manhunt at dream’s house. then, they’re sharing a tender moment the next. george doesn’t fight it though. he closes his eyes and lets himself melt into it. 

dream, surprisingly, lets him take the lead. george manages to slip his tongue in between the kiss. dream gasps, allowing george to deepen the kiss. the brunette slowly moves his mouth towards dream’s neck, saliva following his lips. dream lets out a small whine. george smirks against his neck and _attacks_ it. 

the green eyed man feels the brunette’s teeth sink into his neck. he lets out a moan. he shudders when george traces his tongue over the spot. 

“mngh~ _fuck_.” he wraps his arms around george’s neck as he writhes under him. 

“you like that dreamy?” george smirks. dream nods his head vigorously. “good. if you’re a good boy then you’ll get a reward.” the older whispers in his ear. dream’s eyes are filled with lust and desperation. the blonde squirms as george continues to bite down and suck on his neck. splotches of purple cover dream’s neck.

george moves down and pulls dream’s hoodie off. he’s surprised to find nothing under it. 

“you came here knowing what would happen, didn’t you?” george growls. dream whimpers and nods, too filled with pleasure to respond. the british male leans over to dream’s ear, “slut.” 

dream’s breath hitches. 

“just for that, i’m taking it slow. as much as it pains me to be a tease dreamy, it’ll be worth getting you to beg~” he coos. 

it’s hot. _really_ hot. the way george teases him through his boxers almost sends him over the edge. he’s out of breath from panting and moaning so much. his mind is absent of words as he can only focus on the gorgeous brunette in front of him. 

with one swift movement, his boxers are gone and thrown to the floor like the rest of his clothes. he gasps, allowing george to take advantage of his mouth once again. 

“suck pretty boy~” george smirks. dream immediately takes george’s fingers in his mouth. he coats them in his saliva, moaning every so often. his tongue swirls around his fingers, coating each one as best as he can. 

the older takes his fingers out from his mouth. the blonde’s lips are glazed from his own saliva, drool forming on the corners of his mouth as a result. he takes in the sight. 

dream already looks _wrecked_. his blonde hair is all over the place. his eyes are vibrant with lust and desire. his neck is as marked as george can make it. he smiles before clashing his lips against dream’s once again. 

“mmm _george_ ~ p-please” the younger whines. 

“please what princess?” george moves his fingers down, grazing over dream’s hole. 

dream attempts to grind down on them for some sort of friction. he _needs_ it now. can’t george see that? 

“you’re such a needy whore. i’m not doing anything unless you beg for it.” george says, his tone is teasing. 

dream was willing to give up his pride for this. anything for george to hear him scream his name. 

“please george! gods i need it now. i don’t care if it’s your fingers or your cock just _please_ ~ i want you to make me feel good~” 

george pushes one finger into him. “good boy dream~” he praises. 

“a- _aH fuck~_ ” dream moans out. he puts a hand over his mouth to silence his noises. 

“what’s wrong dreamy? you were so vocal earlier, what happened? you don’t want me to stop do you?” george traces his second finger around dream’s hole. he immediately removes his hand from his mouth. 

“n-no, of course not sir.” dream pants out. 

“good, that’s what i like to hear~” george inserts a second finger. 

“ _george! mmh~_ ” dream buries his head in george’s neck. 

george can feel dream drool on his neck as he scissors the green eyed male. his moans are muffled, yet so close to his ear. 

“ _fuck, george~ m-more~_ ” his breathing gets heavier. the sound of his breathing rings in george’s ears. the brunette would _definitely_ be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by that. 

“you’ve been such a good boy for me dream. i guess you deserve a third one~” george kisses dream’s forehead before he inserts a third finger into him. 

“ _AH~ yes! mmh~_ thank you george~” dream moans by his ear. 

“you’re welcome baby.” george smirks as he brushes his fingers by a certain spot. 

“ _oH FUCK~ right there george~_ ” dream pushes himself down on george’s fingers, desperate to feel that pleasure again. 

george continues to finger him, stretching him out and milking all those sweet sounds from his mouth. he senses dream’s cock twitching. he’s close. he pulls out his fingers, leaving dream empty and wrecked. the heated pool in dream’s stomach slowly fades as he whines for more pleasure. 

“hush princess, you’ll be more than full soon.” george nips at his ear, causing dream to moan. 

“hurry george.” it’s meant to be a demand, but with how dream is whimpering, it comes out as more of a whine. 

george searches through a few of dream’s drawers and finds a bottle of lube. 

“ah, have you been playing with yourself pretty boy?” george asks, applying lube to his dick. 

“y-yes sir.” dream answers hesitantly. 

george lines himself up with dream’s wet hole. 

“bet you’ve been waiting for me to fuck you senseless like this, hm?” george stares down at the helpless blonde below him. 

dream nods, finally being given the pleasure he wanted. 

“is that so?” 

he nods again. 

“if you want it so bad then beg for it, slut~” his voice is dangerously low but gods is it hot. dream would do anything if george used that voice on him. 

“ _please_ george~ fuck me. fuck me so hard that i won’t be able to say anything other than your name. i want everyone to know i’m yours.” dream purrs in his ear.

george shoves him on the bed.

“you always know the right words to say dream~” 

he pushes his length inside dream. the boy under him arches his back in pleasure.

“ _aH~ george~_ ” 

“can i move princess?” he asks. dream nods eagerly. he slowly thrusts into him.

“ _fUCK~ f-faster_.” he moans out. 

“ _ngh~ fuck,_ you’re so tight dream~” he snaps his hips forward, going faster and deeper into the blonde. 

a high pitched moan emits from dream as he feels george’s cock brush against his prostate. george notices his and pulls out. dream whines at the emptiness only for it to be cut off by a load moan as george directly hits his prostate. he _screams_.

“you like that? huh slut?” he makes sure to hit dream’s sensitive spot with each thrust. his green eyes are clouded with lust. he throws his head back, unable to respond with the amount of pleasure george is giving him. 

the sound of skin slapping and dream’s pleasure filled moans echo in the room. 

“answer me whore.” he growls, thrusting faster in dream’s hole.

“ _a-AH~ ngh~_ y-yes sir _~_ please dont stop~” he manages to say in between moans. 

dream convulses every time george hits that spot that makes him scream. he can’t think of anything else but pleasure and george. how good george makes him feel. how each precise thrust gets him closer to his orgasm. 

“george~” his eyes roll to the back of his head. he feels himself get closer.

“are you gonna cum? you fucking whore.” 

“yes sir- please let me cum~” dream begs. george figures he’ll spare dream from begging any more, he’s close too. 

“go on, cum for me then.” his thrusts slow down. dream moans as he paints their chests white.

“fill me up george~ please~” 

the brunette does just that. with one last thrust, he fills dream up with his load. the blonde moans out as his hole gets filled with the older’s seed.

george, somehow, carries dream to the bathroom to take a bath. he’s careful with the blonde despite fucking him out of his mind just a few minutes earlier. after they’re done, george dries him off. he carries dream back to his room and gives him a change of clothes. 

he lays him down on the bed, pulling the blankets over him. he lays down next to him. dream curls up against him, resting his head in the older’s chest. george smiles, wrapping his arms around dream and closing his eyes. he could live like this.


	2. sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some things are better left unsaid for the sake of everyone’s feelings

“are you sure you can even walk right now?” george asks. dream shrugs. 

the brunette helps the younger stand up the best he can. george attempts to guide dream away from the bed, before the blonde inevitably collapses onto him. 

“damn, you must’ve done a good job fucking me then.” dream airily chuckles.

“i’ll call sapnap to stay with you while i’m away. is that okay?” george kisses his forehead. dream melts at this and nods. “okay. stay on the bed then baby. don’t try moving around too much.” 

“bye georgie.” he smiles. 

“bye princess.” george waves before closing the bedroom door. 

he really didn’t want to call sapnap for this, but who else could he call? he sighs before taking his phone out to call the pyromaniac. 

“yo. what’s up?” the ravenette replies on the other end. 

“i need you to come over and stay with dream while i do stuff. don’t do anything to him, he’s already wrecked.”

“wow, you knocked him up before i did?” sapnap snickers. 

“shut up snapmap. just be careful, alright?” george says in a warning tone. 

“yeah yeah, i got it gogy. leave it all to me.” 

“you’ve been hanging out with quackity too much.” the brunette sighs before hanging up.

••••

“hey.” sapnap waves from the doorway. the older blonde is sat on his bed. he smiles when he notices the younger. 

“hi.” he waves back weakly. 

sapnap can’t remember when dream first became desirable to him. was it when he first lifted his mask up? was it when they first started talking? he’s not quite sure. 

“you okay? you’re more quiet than usual.” dream asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“yeah i’m fine.” he replies. 

he’s not fine. he hates this. he hates that dream loves george and will always choose the brunette over him. he can’t stand it when dream jokingly flirts with george only for the latter to brush it off. what’s worse is that those flirtatious remarks and jokes were all real. 

he knows about the british male’s feelings for dream. he understands that he has a hard time expressing his feelings. he just wishes that he had told dream about his feelings before george did. it’s selfish, for sure, but it’s the truth. 

“you’re not fine sapnap. i can almost hear how clouded your thoughts are.” dream moves over to sit next to sapnap. he wraps his hands over the younger’s. “what’s wrong?” he asks. 

“why?” sapnap breathes. 

“why what?” dream tilts his head to the side. 

“why did you choose george? why didn’t you choose someone else?” he replies. 

“you know why i chose george. i love him. i always have.” the blonde’s grip on his hands tighten a little. 

“i know that, but do you have to flaunt him around me all the time? i’m tired of it.” regret courses through him immediately when he notices dream flinch. 

“i-i didn’t mean to. i’m sorry.” dream’s grip on his hands is gone, and he backs away. sapnap feels alone again. “if you want i can-i can give him up for you. if having him makes you happy.” dream offers. 

“what? no. i don’t like george that way. he’s like a brother to me.” sapnap is quick to respond. 

“oh.” dream mumbles. sapnap waits for the thought to finally cross dream’s mind. the realization hits dream and the ravenette can see it in his eyes. “ _ oh _ .” his eyes widen. the blonde looks up at him. he nods, acknowledging him. “i’m sorry.” he huffs. 

“don’t be. you didn’t know.” sapnap says as he lays down on the bed. 

“i wish i could love you too. i’m sorry that i don’t. i’m sorry you had to find out this way.” dream brushes sapnap’s hair out of his face. 

silence passes between them. eventually, sapnap falls asleep on the bed. dream smiles and waits for george to get back. 

the brunette eventually opens the door. dream signals for him to be quiet before pointing to the sleeping male on their bed. george quietly chuckles and gives dream a quick kiss. 

they wait for him to wake up. sapnap jumps when he sees george. 

the two older males try to get sapnap to stay the night. the ravenette refuses, jokingly stating that he didn’t want to hear them going at it while he was trying to sleep. truth is, he didn’t want to stay there any longer. now that dream knew about his feelings, it’d be  _ extremely  _ awkward between them. 

the front door is closed behind him as he walks to bad’s house. 

“sapnap! it’s cold, what are you doing here you muffinhead?” bad yanks him inside and shuts the door. the younger crumbles to the floor and begins to sob. bad gasps and kneels in front of him. “oh my goodness! i’m so sorry sappy nappy! i didn’t mean it!” he wraps the other in a hug. 

“it’s not you, bad. today has just been rough that’s all.” he sniffles. bad hums in understanding. 

“do you want to talk about it sappitus nappitus?” 

sapnap lets loose. he tells bad everything. he cries, he gets frustrated, but most of all he gets walked through the process of letting go. 

“maybe in the next life you’ll be able to be with him.” bad comforts. 

“maybe.” sapnap sighs. 


	3. fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and fundy try making amends 
> 
> with some minor assistance from wilbur

george was kind enough to stay with him for a few days. he treated him surprisingly well for being the guy that crashed his wedding. dream shudders at the memory. he looks down at his hand, his ring finger bare. he sighs and leans his head on george’s shoulder. 

“what’s wrong princess?” the brunette’s voice is soft and welcoming as he kisses dream’s forehead. he’s done this so many times before, and yet he absolutely  _ melts _ at it every time. he clears his throat. 

“i’m just,” he can’t bring himself to go on with george beside him. he sighs. the british male is patient though. he waits for the blonde to continue, not forcing him to say anything he doesn’t want to. dream looks up at him. “sometimes i still think about him. i did love him, at some point down the road, but i think i was just using him to hide how i felt about you.”  _ and them too.  _

george nods and looks at the male. 

“right.” he doesn’t say anything else for a while. it scares dream until the other opens his mouth to speak. “well, i think you should talk to him. remend your relationship y’know? i do feel kind of shitty for ruining your wedding and all, and i’m sure you feel just as bad for running away.” he explains. 

“you’d really allow me to go see him and talk to him about our relationship?” 

“why wouldn’t i?” george sits up. “he’s your ex-fiancé isn’t he? you’re not bound to stay here with me, we’re not dating.” he shrugs. something about that last line creates a pit in dream’s stomach.

_ they’re not dating.  _ of course not. why would they be? with how they’ve been treating each other for the past few days, the illusion felt so real. the realization hit dream way harder than it should have, really. he wants to keep it all concealed, but his thoughts slip through his parted lips. 

“why?” his voice shakes. he takes the other’s silence as a sign to go on. “why aren’t we dating? the past few days all felt so real.” he tugs on george’s hoodie sleeve. the brunette lifts his thumb up to wipe away his hot tears. why is he always the last one to know when he’s crying? 

“because i want it to be real. i don’t want it to build up this whole way and just drop it. i’m waiting until you’re ready, and taking care of you in the meantime. just say the word and it’s official. it’s your choice.” he kisses his forehead again. “if you don’t want this then you can tell me. i won’t be angry at you. i won’t be sad about it. i won’t be disappointed. i’ll understand your decision.” dream buries his face in george’s side. “gods knows you can’t be tied down.” he smirks. a smile creeps onto dream’s face at the comment. 

“shut up.” he chuckles. george smiles and gently presses their lips together. 

••••

dream knocks on the door of the wooden house. a fox hybrid opens it from the other side. 

“dream?” he gasps. 

“hi fundy.” the blonde nervously waves at him. 

“shit i wasn’t expecting a visitor.” he mumbles. 

“oh.” 

he want expecting it to be this awkward. a certain guitarist calls them over when he senses the tension thickening. 

“dream! hello! come inside, please, it’s cold out there.” wilbur ushers him inside. he pulls a seat out from the table and offers dream to sit down. he sits across from him. fundy stands still by the door. “how’ve you been dream? no one’s heard from you in days.” he asks. 

his mind immediately flashes to george. his smile. his laugh. the way he kisses his forehead and just makes him melt. the way he makes him feel  _ wanted.  _ he’s patient. he’s gentle. he’s waiting for dream. 

“i’ve just been taking care of myself. i’m giving myself a break for a little bit, that’s all.” he lies right through his teeth. the older smiles. 

“ah, that’s good. i’m surprised you could even find the time to do that.” he chuckles. dream relaxes enough to smile at the other’s statement. fundy eventually gets the confidence to sit down to the side of them. 

“i actually came here to talk to fundy.” dream manages to pry out. wilbur’s eyes widen.

“oh. well then, i’ll leave you to it.” he gets up from the table and whispers something to fundy before leaving.

“what’d you come here to talk about?” the hybrid asks passive aggressively. 

“look, i didn’t come here to argue about our shit marriage. i came here to make amends. if not, at least get out of here with a healthy and fixed relationship. i don’t want us to be on bad terms, fundy.” he sighs. 

“you left dream!” he slams his hands on the table. the floridian flinches. “you left the venue and didn’t contact me for days! i gave you a second chance to come back home and you didn’t.” teras fall from fundy’s eyes. 

“i’m sorry fundy, but it was a lot to handle.” dream attempts to calm him down. he strikes a nerve instead. 

“what? what was a lot to handle? if you were going to cheat on me you could’ve just rejected my proposal.” he spat. 

“if you would let me speak then i could tell you! i didn’t think george was going to object. why do you think i accepted your proposal? i knew that i was giving my entire life to you, but i didn’t know that he was actually going to be against it.” he’s the one crying now, but this time he knows it. “it was overwhelming, fundy. imagine that. imagine having a crowd of people at your own goddamn wedding yelling at you for having conflicted feelings about the absolute  _ disaster _ that just happened offstage. imagine your fiancé asking you why and prying into your feelings when you aren’t even sure about how you feel.” 

fundy takes a step back. wilbur senses an argument beginning and walks back into the room. 

“fundy, if you’re going to have an argument instead of acting like a civil adult, then dream and i will be leaving. how are you going to have a better relationship if you don’t let dream talk?”

silence replaces the tension that was once in the room. 

“i’m sorry dream.” he sighs. 

“it’s fine. i just-i never get to tell my side of the story, that’s all.” he admits. 

“where did you even go after the wedding? you might be a speedrunner, but i doubt you could run home in such a short amount of time.” wilbur laughs humorlessly. 

“techno picked me up.” he shrugs. 

“what?” fundy’s eyes widen. 

“he was quietly watching the wedding from the church’s stands. he offered me to stay over at his place while i was trying to run away.” dream elabortes. 

“he was in the most obvious spot, you really didn’t see him fundy?” wilbur tilts his head to the side. the hybrid shakes his head. 

“anyways, back to shit marriage.” dream jokes, earning a light chuckle from wilbur as he exits the room again. fundy smiles for once. it may have been a bad joke for the situation's sake, but it was nice to have dream try to make light of it. 

“right, well, mind explaining a bit more? i want to get your view.” fundy offers. dream is silent. how is he supposed to tread lightly now?

“i loved you fundy.” he sighs. 

“loved?” he inquires. dream nods. 

“i don’t know if i do anymore. it’s not because of anything you did though. i feel like i was only using you in order to block out how i felt about george.” gods it feels awkward explaining this to your ex-fiancé. 

“so you’re in love with george?” the hybrid asks. dream slowly nods. 

“i’m sorry fundy.” he says, seeing the hurt in his eyes. 

“it’s alright. as long as you’re not lying about your feelings i guess. i should’ve been prepared to get hurt.” he chuckles sadly. 

they talk. they set boundaries and get comfortable with seeing each other again. it feels like old times again. before the wedding. before the date. before everything. it feels like seeing each other for the first time again. the sun sets when they’re done.

“i should probably go now.” dream comments, noticing the sky’s transition from orange to a dark blue. 

“want me to take you home? i need to get back too.” wilbur offers. the green clad male smiles. 

“sure wilbur.” he laughs softly. he can see wilbur attempt to hide his excitement. 

they wave goodbye to the hybrid and leave the house. wilbur’s hand brushes against his for a brief moment as they walk in the moonlight. dream takes the opportunity to slip his hand into wilbur’s. the curly haired male’s smile is visible in the moonlight. he steps a little closer to dream. the blonde smiles at this in content. 


	4. wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream has always loved wilbur, and it’s about time the taller brunette shows it

the two walk hand in hand for a while. at this point, dream’s sure that he won’t be going home any time soon. guilt washes over him when george crosses his mind, even though he really shouldn’t worry about it. 

“you’re pretty easy to read, if someone really tries, y’know?” wilbur breaks the silence. it’s more of a statement than it is a question though. either way, it snaps dream out of his stream of thoughts. “despite being all stoic and shit, if someone really, and i mean  _ really,  _ tries to get to know you, it’s pretty easy for them to do so. all they have to do is read the silence and your body language for a bit.” the taller shrugs. 

“you read people too easily, that’s all.” dream comments, tightening his grip on the brunette’s hand. wilbur chuckles. 

“well, i’m not gonna just psychoanalyze you without asking what’s wrong am i?” wilbur asks. dream sighs. 

“i don’t really want to talk about it. it’s a little too personal, and i don’t want to hurt you at all.” dream says. he continues looking down at the grass before it slowly transitions to snow. 

“that’s fine. if it gets too much, just let it out alright?” wilbur looks at the shorter blonde beside him. dream nods. his figure brings a smile to his face. 

“thanks for helping me back there. i don’t know what i would’ve done if you weren’t there to calm us down.” he says. he lets go of wilbur’s hand to unclip the straps of his ceramic mask. he hands it to him. “i’m going to need it back at some point, but it doesn’t matter what time you give it back. take it as a thank you gift of some sort.” dream shrugs. 

wilbur’s thumb traces over the rim of the mask. it makes dream crack a smile at the amount of shock on the other’s face. 

“thank you.” he utters, disbelief sneaking its way to his voice. 

wilbur knows what to do. yes, it’s a ballsy move, and it might be the stupidest thing he’s ever done, but it’s worth dream’s reaction in the moment. he leans over and plants a kiss on dream’s cheek. the blond freezes in place, milky white skin slowly dusting a shade of pink. his mind is going a million miles per hour, probably enough to break his speedrun record. 

“oh, looks like i’ve missed.” wilbur chuckles before bringing his lips to the blonde’s. dream’s heart is beating. he can hear it in his ears as he shares this tender moment with wilbur. it feels right standing in the snow with wilbur’s lips on his. he’s gentle, which dream finds all the more domestic about it. “take that as a thank you gift.” wilbur smirks, using his own line against him. 

“can you give me another thank you gift?” dream mumbles. his face is absolutely  _ burning  _ now. wilbur doesn’t chuckle or make any signs of disgust or discomfort. he smiles warmly at him, instead. 

“sure darling.” he replies  simply. 

dream lets himself get lost in the kiss. wilbur is careful not to go too far, not that he wants to anyways, and dream appreciates that. the blonde’s arms wrap around the taller’s neck. wilbur’s hands trace down to his waist, gently holding them as if he were fragile. they part, still embracing one another. their breaths are visible in the cold air of the snow biome. wilbur cups his face and brings a quick kiss to his forehead. 

“it’s so much cuter seeing you get flustered without your mask on.” wilbur teases, kissing his forehead again. “gods you’re the best drug in the world. i might just get an addiction thanks to you.” wilbur sighs. dream pipes up and kisses his cheek. he chuckles when wilbur leans down to kiss him again. 

it goes on like this for a while. wilbur makes dream feel loved. the same way george does. the same way fundy did. he curses his massive crush on the guitarist for his speechlessness afterwards. 

“i love you so much you know that? i always have. even when i had to be the pastor at your wedding and when i had to sit through your obnoxious flirting with gogy.” he confesses, pressing light kisses all over dream’s neck. dream giggles. wilbur doesn’t think his heart can melt any more than it already has. 

“i love you too wil. i love you so much. you don’t know how long i’ve waited to hear you say that.” he kisses wilbur’s cheek again. 

the intimacy dissolves slowly. dream isn’t disappointed though. he’s happy with the new developments in their relationship. they made every last affectionate moment count, and dream loved that. wilbur notices the younger’s fatigue slowly start to settle in, and scoops him up off the snow. the blonde in his arms giggles as they begin to walk. 

“can i drop you off at techno’s? his house is close by and i know you probably want to see him after this incredibly weird and oddly feelsy day.” wilbur asks, kissing his forehead. dream curls up closer to his chest and nods. they continue to walk until a wooden cabin reaches wilbur’s view. he lightly kisses dream’s cheek. “we’re here darling.” he softly tells the blonde. 

his heart stutters hearing his tone and burns up again. wilbur gently helps him stand up and walks with him to the porch. wilbur gives him one last kiss before having dream knock on the door. he waves to the green eyed male with his mask before walking away from the porch. dream smiles lovingly at the brunette when his back is turned. 


	5. technoblade

techno perks up when he hears the sound of knocking at his door. when he opens it, he’s met with the blonde he fell in love with all those years ago. a warm smile creeps up on his face.

“welcome home aphrodite.” his tone is soft and welcoming. 

as techno guides him inside the house, dream hides the blush on his face with his hoodie sleeves. 

“what brings you here anyways?” techno asks, pulling out a chair for the blonde to sit in. 

“wilbur dropped me off.” dream shrugs. techno simply hums in response.

of course wilbur had gotten to him first. he was always so much better than him at everything. he attempts not to show any signs of jealousy. 

“you okay techno?” dream asks through the uncomfortable silence. 

of course dream has to notice. he was always so observant. 

“i’m fine.” he lies. his attempts to move away from the topic are futile, but it’s worth a shot. the lie isn’t the best he’s come up with, but it’s far too late to retract it. dream sighs. 

“i don’t know why i even bother asking if you’re going to lie to me.” he mutters. techno catches on to his comment and stands up. 

“well what do you want me to say? that i felt sick watching you get married to fundy? that hearing you tell me that wilbur was with you before this made me feel like shit? that seeing you constantly try to get george’s attention hurts?” techno’s voice gets louder. the other male winces at the volume. 

gods dream was fucking this up. he should just stop asking how people feel at this point. 

“it seems like everyone is mad at me lately.” dream grumbles. “if you’re that upset about it, then tell me what’s wrong. what have i done this time?” he picks at a loose thread on his hoodie sleeve, tired of being yelled at all day. techno sighs and sits back down, recollecting his thoughts. he rubs his temples before speaking again. 

“it’s everything you do, dream.” he locks eyes with the blonde. it catches dream off guard. 

“uh-how so?” he stutters out. 

“it’s the way you run around during a manhunt and know exactly what move to play. it’s the way you wheeze at your own stupid jokes, even if they’re not that funny.” 

“hey, my jokes are always funny.” he buts in. 

“i’m tryin’ to be sentimental here and you’re kinda ruining it dream.” techno comments with a smile. 

“my bad.” he coughs. “go on.”

techno chuckles. 

“it’s the rare moments where you take off your mask and stare back at me with that stupid smile. the way people warm up to you so easily. the fact that you’re so perfect and don’t even know it.” techno’s hand covers dream’s. “i love you, but i can’t.” he removes his hands. dream’s eyes widen. 

“what? why not?” the warmth that disappears from dream’s hands is noticeable. 

“because i can’t have you. you belong to someone else, whether it’s wilbur or george. i don’t have anything i can give you to make you stay. you clearly love them, and i’m not going to be the one who stands in the way of that.” techno huffs. 

“but-” dream 

“you can stay the night. i don’t expect you to return your feelings, or even come back here at all. just-forget everything i said after today.” the older stands up to leave the room. dream grabs his wrist before he can get too far. 

“can you just let me talk? please?” he gives the taller a pleading look. techno sighs exasperatedly and follows dream back to the table. “i love you too, okay? don’t doubt for a minute that i don’t feel the same way about you.” he eyes the pinkette. “as much as i love both wilbur and george, my heart still has enough room for you too.” he moves his hand down to techno’s hand.

it takes a moment of silence before dream awkwardly gets up from his seat. he sits down and curls up in techno’s lap. the taller huffs as he cradles him, smiling at the younger. he carries him to his room and gently places him on the bed, laying down beside him. dream rests his head on other’s chest. 

“so, how are we going to george and wilbur?” techno asks, resting his chin on dream’s blonde hair. 

“we’ll figure something out.” dream shrugs and curls up closer to him.

“i love you.” he kisses the other’s forehead. 

“love you too bacon bits.” he giggles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the ending is pretty shit, but that’s the end of the story. if you want a sequel or something let me know. totally not cause i already have a title in mind or anything.


End file.
